


World's Worst Poker Face

by Inkedroplets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkedroplets/pseuds/Inkedroplets
Summary: Prompt: “Are you upset with me?”After a battle with Lex, Kara tends to Lena's wounds. Lena can sense that something isn't quite right and after studying Kara's face for a few seconds, she realizes that Kara's upset with her, although she hasn't the foggiest idea why...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 508





	World's Worst Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Tumblr request with the tiniest sprinkling of angst

“Are you upset with me?”  
  
“Hmm?” Kara dabbed gently at the cut just below Lena’s eye, her mouth drawn up like she was sucking on something incredibly sour. “Why would I-”  
  
“You _are_ upset with me.” Lena attempted to break free of Kara’s grip on her wrist and could do nothing more than flounder a bit, resigning herself to her fate as Kara's patient. She winced when Kara pressed an ice pack to the angry purple bruise on her shoulder that stood out even more against her alabaster skin and smiled at how tenderly Kara held it there for her. It reminded her of how Kara had treated her when they had first started dating. Overly careful and might have been frustrating if Kara hadn't been so sweet.  
  
“I’m a _little_ upset with you…” Kara said, avoiding Lena's repeated attempts to catch her eye, examining her for any missed injuries even though she had already examined Lena twice, both times using her x-ray vision to be doubly sure that she hadn't needed a ride to the hospital.  
  
“Just a little?” Lena asked, her head tilted at a slight angle.  
  
“Maybe a bit more than a little.” Kara held up her hand, her index and thumb squeezed close together and widened the gap between them.  
  
“And I’m guessing it’s not because I ate the last potsticker last night? Because, in my defense, I _really_ wanted the last one.” Of course, Lena knew that it wasn’t about the potsticker, Kara had already aired her grievances about that last night in bed but with how Kara walked around with her heart on her sleeve, Lena thought it only fair that she give her an out if she wanted to table the discussion for another day.  
  
“No,” Kara said, “it wasn’t you eating the last potsticker.” She worked her mouth into a semi-straight line, trying to hide the fact that she was fighting a losing battle to keep herself from smiling, regardless of how upset she was. “You could have gotten hurt… You _did_ get hurt.” She lifted the ice pack delicately to peek underneath at the bruise spreading across Lena’s shoulder, solidifying her mouth into a rather impressive frown.  
  
“Kara… I’m fine.” She reached up and cupped Kara’s cheek in her hand, smiling when she felt her press back against it. “A few scrapes and bruises and purple has always looked good on me…”  
  
“ _And_ two bruised ribs,” Kara said, ignoring Lena’s attempt at humor entirely, the frown lines on her face deepening.  
  
“Two bruised ribs, not broken, not even fractured,” Lena said patiently. “You’ll just have to be a little more careful about rolling on top of me when we’re sleeping for a couple of weeks. _And_ when we’re awake,” she said playfully.  
  
“You shouldn’t have even been fighting in the first place,” Kara said. She shook her head and looked to Lena as if she were bracing for an argument. A leftover reflex from when the two had been at their worst when both of them had to confront the very real possibility that their friendship had become untenable.  
  
“Says who?”  
  
“Says your girlfriend,” Kara said, standing up from her kneeling position and sitting next to Lena on the couch, leaving a little distance between them that Lena immediately closed. “It’s too dangerous."  
  
“I assume that you’re going to go give everyone else the same talk later because they were all there too. Alex and Nia and James…"

“It’s not the same,” Kara countered.  
  
“How isn’t it the same?” Lena asked, threading her fingers gently through Kara’s hair. She wasn't being willfully obtuse, she had a fairly good idea of Kara's thought process but she wanted to make sure that Kara understood her own reasoning as well.  
  
“It just isn’t.” Kara gave a tiny shrug and once again did her best to avoid Lena's gaze, her cheeks taking on the faintest bit of color.  
  
“Well, now I know for a fact you weren’t on the debate team in high school,” Lena teased. “I understand wanting to keep me safe, Kara, I do, but I’m not some damsel in a tower you can lock away every time disaster strikes."  
  
Kara fell silent for a time, her head coming to rest against Lena’s shoulder. “I can’t lose you,” she said, struggling to explain the depths of her worry, too afraid to be any clearer, to give her greatest fear any more detail than absolutely necessary, her hand seeking out Lena’s and squeezing it tightly in hers.  
  
“You won’t,” Lena assured her. It was a promise that she would always strive to keep but the look that they exchanged afterward made it obvious that they both realized that it would always fall somewhat out of their hands, not that it would stop Lena from trying. “But you can’t expect me to ever be OK with letting you fly off without me. We’re a team. If you’re fighting that means I am too, end of story."  
  
“Brains,” Kara said, pointing to Lena. “And brawn,” she said, pointing to herself and flexing a bicep that sent one of Lena’s eyebrows shooting upward at an angle and gave her heart something of a jolt that got it beating faster for a time.  
  
“I think you’re selling yourself a bit short with that designation. You’re the complete package, Kara Danvers. Brains _and_ brawn. If you’re looking for codenames for the both of us, Sugar and spice might be a bit more appropriate. Two guesses on which one I am.” She grinned and was relieved to see Kara’s frown start to flip itself upward. “Call us whatever you want, Kara, but I am always going to be by your side, I don’t want to ever go back to not having all of you… I won’t.”  
  
She pointed to Kara’s fridge where a number of photos were stuck together covering every last inch of it so completely that Lena had forgotten what color it actually was. Some of them were of Kara and Alex, one of them posed together in front of their childhood house, another of them bent over a scrabble board, a dictionary open on Alex’s side of the table. There were also a few group shots where their entire group had all somehow crammed in together, not looking particularly comfortable but still relatively happy. 

Most of them were of Kara and Lena though. Pictures that would have told a fairly cohesive story if they were put in the order they were shot in. Holidays, vacations, and various snapshots of their life together, a life that Lena had once thought was an impossibility. Kara had joked about getting a second fridge so they would have a place to keep putting up photos and considering how much Kara ate, it hadn’t been a completely ludicrous idea. Alex had disagreed, however. She had made retching sounds when Kara floated the idea by Lena over dinner one night.  
  
“I don’t want that either,” Kara said. Her expression softened and she nuzzled against Lena’s neck, sending a bolt of electricity racing down her back. “But when we fight together, I’m not letting you out of my sight. No running off with Alex playing secret agent. Together means together. Never too far away that I can't get to you."  
  
"Funny, that's exactly what I wanted to say to you." She very carefully looped an arm around the small of Kara's waist. It was tempting for Lena to finally pop the question then and while she couldn't read Kara's mind she had the strangest feeling that Kara felt the same way.  
  
_Two weeks,_ Lena thought. _When I can get down on one knee without wincing then I'll propose._  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kara asked, finger walking across Lena's hand.  
  
"Just thinking about what I'd like to do after my ribs are healed," she said, reaching her foot out to nudge it closer to Kara, smiling when Kara instinctively bent down to grab it.  
  
"Romantic or... the other thing?" Kara asked, pointing towards her bedroom.  
  
"Oh definitely both," Lena said, adjusting the ice pack on her shoulder and leaning against Kara, tugging her cape around her so that it wrapped around the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi or request any prompt idea you might have, come this way: https://inkedroplets.tumblr.com/


End file.
